Untouchable
Untouchable is a novella and the seventh (6.5) story in the Immortals After Dark series. It was published Oct. 13, 2009, in the Deep Kiss of Winter anthology, along with a novella by Gena Showalter. It features Murdoch Wroth, a Forbearer Vampire, and Daniela, an Icere Fey/Valkyrie. The story begins around the same time as The Warlord Wants Forever and runs concurrent to all the stories since. Back Cover Copy A brutal vampire soldier about to know love for the first time... Murdoch Wroth will stop at nothing to claim Daniela the Ice Maiden--the delicate Valkyrie who makes his heart beat for the first time in three hundred years. Yet the exquisite Danii is part ice fey, and her freezing skin can't be touched by anyone but her own kind without inflicting pain beyond measure. A Valkyrie aching to be touched... Soon desperate for closeness, in an agony of frustration, Murdoch and Danii will do anything to have each other. Together can they find the key that will finally allow them to slake the overwhelming desire burning between them? Summary Murdoch Wroth assists his brother in searching for Myst the Coveted. Murdoch, furious over his brother's treatment agrees to leave when he finds Myst, but plans to track down another Valkyrie to question. Murdoch follows Danii guessing her to be a Lorean, and hoping her to be a Valkyrie. He spots her being attacked by a band of Icere Fey and intervenes killing several of them when she is hit by a Fire Demon poisoned arrow. The heat and the poison put Danii at risk of thermal shock. Murdoch takes her to his and Nikolai's place in New Orleans and puts her in a bath with ice to cool her. He is blooded by her and spends the night in agony unable to gain release. The next morning Danii releases him and then the two argue, Murduch leaves when he feels his control is threatened and he fears biting her. Danii leaves him Regin's phone number (867-5309), and has to hitch a ride back to Val Hall in the heat. She then decides to leave New Orleans to protect herself and her sisters. Murdoch is called back to Mt. Oblak Castle and Kristoff confronts Nikolai over his biting Myst. Kristoff forgives Nikolai and makes biting their Brides forgivable for Forbearers. Murdoch then attempts to track down Ivo the Cruel on the instructions of Kristoff. Murdoch also attempts to find Danii after discovering the number she left him was a joke. Murdoch finds Danii, and gets her to agree to help him try to find Ivo. She takes him around to Lorean hangouts in New Orleans, and finally to Loa's store. Loa offers him information if she kisses him. He does so but dislikes it, without telling Danii of his feelings. At the end of the night, Murdoch takes Danii to his home in Siberia. She agrees to stay there and they have snowball fight. Danii begins to have dreams of her childhood and her mother's words to her as a child. She also experiences a compulsion to begin carving symbols into the ice. Murdoch and Danii's relationship deteriorates as they both are frustrated by their inability to consummate it. Murdoch attempts to kiss other women and returns to Danii after deciding that he wants only her, while she is hurt by him forsaking her. Ivo, finds Murdoch and beats him, and he realizes that he wants to make a relationship with Danii and after he heals, Murdoch returns to his Siberian lodge to find Danii packed and planning to leave. They spend time together, with Danii teaching him about the Lore and the two of them following the Talisman's Hie online. Jadian the Cold kills King Sigmund with the knife that Sigmund used to kill Queen Svana. When Murdoch tries to surprise Danii with a jeweled comb, he finds it missing. The two fight and Murdoch leaves after destroying one of Danii's carvings. Danii goes outside and meets Jadian the Cold who promises to take her home to Icergard. Murdoch, partly drunk returns to see the two kiss. Enraged he bites her and takes her blood. The blood loss and burning hurts Danii and she leaves for Icergard. Danii is crowned Queen of the Icere Fey, but finds herself missing Murdoch. Murdoch is imprisoned in Mt. Oblak with Nikolai and Sebastian after Kristoff discovers that they had been hiding Conrad. Murdoch realizes that his breath is steaming in the cold cell, Danii's blood changed him. After the change has worn off Conrad storms the castle, looking for Nikolai's help to find Neomi's body. Murdoch tries to find Nix, and when he does she refuses to help him. He sees Danii's memories and recreates her last Cyromancy symbol. He uses the portal and traces his way slowly through the White Death. When he shares his new knowledge with Danii she is hesitant but eventually the two reconcile and he takes her blood again. Able to touch him, Danii refuses to give him up and instead crowns Jadian as the new King of the Icere Fey in her stead. At Christmas Murdoch and Danii travel to Blachmount for Christmas. Myst is eating, having decided to try for a child. Kaderin is not. Conrad and Neomi are together. The brothers discuss using Thrane's Key to retrieve their sisters and agree, with their Brides offering how they will be able to help. Category:Immortals After Dark Category:Books